marioluigifandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Fawfulfury65
Hi, welcome to Mario and Luigi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fawfulfury65 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadow34 (Talk) 15:34, 2009 August 10 Hi! Hi, Fawfulfury65. Glad you sorted out the user thing. Anyway, thanks for joining my wiki! I have something I would like you to do for me. I am going on vacation soon, and I don't have internet access there. And I need someone to run this wiki. So I am giving you admin rights; you will have more options with pages, and you will be able to have more access to this wiki. When I get back from vacation, and if you've been editing and making changes and improving this wiki, then I will make you an admin permanently. So anyway, thanks for joining my wiki. See you in about 2 weeks. - Shadow34 P.S. can you design any templates? Hi Well, I guess you don't need to worry about much vandalism as so few people visit my wiki, even though it is larger than most. As for templates and such, I always screw those up, so I guess I'll have to find someone to help with those. If you know anyone who might be interested in joining this wiki, can you ask them? I don't believe I get much web traffic these days (though I haven't the slightest idea how to check!). Anyway, my favorite character is Fawful too (actually he is tied with Waluigi). I love the way he talks! Also, my love of him is the reason his article is the only finished one on this site! And, in response to your question, you are indeed the first user to join my wiki. - Shadow34 Hi, ummmmmm, thanks for telling me about this wiki. its Kinda Cool how your in charge!! We should play Wi Fi again someday Ratfink43 Yeah, this wiki needs help. So, I added an article about Popple! I didnt add any pictures becuase I dont know how to on this wiki. But I will learn from editing tips. Check out my article and see if its ok. Ratfink43 P.S My article does need a picture Thanks for editing my Popple article!! I know I didnt do a good job on it as a forgot some parts. Maybe I will make another article. Ratfink43 Tommorow sounds good, but tommorow is thursday and i have a doctor appointment on thursday @ 11:30 :( So maybe at about 1:00 :) Ratfink43 Ok, so are you ready 2 play Brawl? its 12:50 Ratfink43 Wait, I cant Play now, im eating lunch. Ok I will do Marios article when I get the chanceRatfink43 I just did Marios article. It looks pretty good. Well, its Thursday at 9:00, maybe we can play Brawl tommorow. But, please send your message regarding playing that game to my Wii, becuase Im not always on the computer. I wish you lived in Farmingdale like me becuse then you weould be able to maybe come to my house!!!!!! But sadly thats not hapening :( Ratfink43 Yeah, so I guess in the 0.0000000000000000000000000000001% chance I wont like Mario 7 years later I will still stay on this site to keep in Touch. But sierously, the only way i wouldnt like Mario is if i was dead 7 years later. But thats probobly not hapening. Anyway, this website is improving, we now have 40 articles!!!!!! I hope one of the new articles is Shroob Castle, if not I will start that article. Ratfink43 P.S. Sorry if I didnt make sense :) Hey, you know Super Mario Bros. Z right? its on newgrounds and youtube. Its REALLY AWESOME!!!! But the 7th episode is long. Ratfink43 Hi Hey, this is Shadow34. I got a computer to use for a bit, so I came back to this wiki! I've deleted the articles "Mario Bros." and "Mario and Luigi series". The reasons for this are below. Mario Bros.: is not about the Mario and Luigi games. Mario and Luigi series: There is already that article, just under a different name (Mario and Luigi Series). Thanks for taking care of this wiki. I will be back from vacation on Thursday, the 20th. Bye.--Shadow34 21:06, 14 August 2009 (UTC)Shadow34 Hi...again Just to let you know, I'm back! - Shadow34 51 articles...wow, that's a good start! Thanks again for taking care of the Mario and Luigi Wiki. I'm also happy that Ratfink43 has joined us too. Would you like to remain an admin? I was pretty impressed with the wiki when I saw it! - Shadow34 Awesome!!! Hey!!!!! Im back from vacation early. You got better at Brawl scince the first time we played!!!!!!! If you want to win a lot U should use Yoshi. Im pretty good with Meta Knight, so next time I will choose him XD . Ratfink43 I have an SD card, so I can take a picture with my Dsi and transfer it to my Wii Photo channel and send the pictures to your Wii!!! What coulour is your DSi, blue or black? mine is blue :). The Webkinz account question was pretty random, but as a matter of fact, I do have one!!!! I have 24 Webkinz and my account. I have a Key Lime Dino, his name is Yoshi!!!! my monkeys name is Brownie, but his nickname is diddy kong!!!! Ratfink43 My Webkinz username is READY10. Most of my Webkinz arent named after mario characters becuase I started collecting Webkinz when I was 6, and I didnt know Mario existed until I was 8. So Ill add you as a Webkinz friend. Do you know the show "Total Drama Island"? Well, when my friends James and Alex come over they bring thier Webkinz and we do Total Webkinz Island! Also, do u know "The Peinguins of Madagascar"? If they made a video game of that TV show, Id buy it the first day that it comes out!!!!! Ratfink43 Me and my friend Matt made our own Super Smash Bros. and Designed each characters moves and Final Smashes. Of course, the first person we made was Fawful. We put in Spongebob, his Final smash was like Donkey Kongs were he brings out his jukebox and shockwaves come out. Patrick was in it, his Final Smash was burping :) I think Wart(From Super Mario Bros. 2) is the best character. Thats becuase I worked on him the most becuase he is my 3rd favourite Mario character(With Bowser jr. being the second, and I think you know who is the first). We made the advendure mode and the trophies and stickers!!! and we made King Julien the leader of the subspace in adventure mode and we made him the final boss. So im going on Webkinz soon. Ratfink43 If Nintendo did release Mario and Luigi 4 one day, I would reserve it the first day I hear about it. My friend James HATES Fawful, so I told him he needs to see a doctor. I mean at 12th my birthday party on June 21st My other friends and I were playing toothepaste. James topic was favourite video game character, so I said Fawful. Then after we ran James asked me If I seriously liked fawful, and he was suprised when I said yes!!!!!!!Now I almost constantly get text messages from him saying Fawful is a nutcase. I cant belive my best friend has no taste in Video game character!!!! Oh and that roller coaster idea you and Maria were doing is pretty cool, I might do that myself with my DonkeyKong stuffed animal! Ratfink43 Really? you first day of school is 2day?! Mine isnt until September 9th!!!! you go to school 4 7 hours? my school is only 6 and a half hours!!! Now Im glad I dont live in Pittsburg :) So, I heard your birthday passed so I was thinking of getting you something from virtual console (its possible, you push the gift button). What game do you want? oh and I wont be able 2 get it until late September becuase I am still saving my money for ML: BiS. Ratfink43 Ok, I will make sure I get Dr. Mario online Rx soon. And I really think they will make a Mario and Luigi4, I mean why wouldnt they? They get a lot of money from the M&L series and when I reserved BiS the guy said I was the 424th person! that means a lot of people are gonna buy that game. Also I am so mad at whoever made my school schedule. I just got it in the mail yesterday, and I have Lunch 7th period!!!! I CANNOT WIT FOR 7TH PERIOD TO EAT!!!!! I GET HUNGRY AT 11:00!!!!!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR 1:00?!!!!!! I HAVE FURY!!!!!!!!!!! Ratfink43 I was surprised 2 see u on wikipedia to. i might make an account there. Yesterday I walked so much my feet still hurt today. So im just gonna rest. its just gonna be me,me,me,me,me,me,me, me and some video games, the Internet, and me. But your probobly in school right now. Oh, and I added a video to my userpage on mariowiki its called luigi finally snaps its hillarious!! (As you can tell, I like funny mario videos. Ratfink43 Ok, Ill see that video. Yesterday my parents took me to six flags and the park was huge and it was so much walking and my feet still hurt!!!! Man I am so excited for BiS right now becuase there is only about 18 days left!!!! But I will also have school at that time Ratfink43 No, Ive never heard of that place. Isnt today Saturday?? So I guess you have no school. One time I beat luigis Mansion in only 4 hours!!! My brother said if I can play video games for 4 hours I really dont have a life. But Luigis Mansion is acually a fun game, but now I wanna play Super Mario Sunshine but I cant becuase I let my friend borrow it 4 the summer. Ratfink43 Wait, how the heck did Nintendo Power review BiS if it isnt even released yet?!! Well I didnt get the new Nintendo Power yet so I really dont know. Theres a new website for BiS? What is it called? I just want to play that game already. And no, I had no idea what you meant by I HAVE CHORTNESSS!!! or whatever it was. Ratfink43 I REALLY CANT STAND IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!! EVER SCINCE OCTOBER 2ND WHEN THIS GAME WAS ANNOUNCED I HAVE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO PLAY THIS BECUASE NINTENDO OF AMERICA IS SO SLOW!!!!! Ughhhhhh!!! I HAVE FURY!!!!!!!!!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I have calm. well this wiki is getting better ( I just did the Prince Peasley article) and Soon we might have 100 articles!! Ya know I really think that, in Luigis Mansion, if you get all the money and gold in the ENTIRE mansion you should be able to explore Luigis New Mansion!!!! Oh, and I sent my Fawful Mii 2 your Wii :) Ratfink43 I know Nintendo is lazy, imean I think they literally took the japaneese box art, clicked on the japaneese writing and converted it to english(notice how Bowsers Inside Story is written in yellow like RPG 3 was written in yellow in Japaneese boxart) AND IT STINKS, LIKE A ROTTEN CHEESEBURGER SALAD IN THE BOWL OF COMPLETE DULLNESSS!!!! Yeah I know Im not that funny :( Anyways, do you have MK DS? Ratfink43 I guess two minutes is enuff time. Anyways, funny how your good at MK Wii but not MK DS and Im the complete opposite. I beat my friends everytime (They assume I am using a cheat code :) and think I am secretly using Action Replay) I keep trying to take a picture with my DSi with my SD card, but it always says that "The device in the SD Card can not be used" :( Stupid thing, I gotta get a new one(SD Card) :( My friend is EXCITED for school, so I told him he wuz crazy. I mean, first he says he doesent like fawful, then he says hes EXCITED 4 school!!!! His brain (or whatevers up there ) is wierd. Ya know, my mom made me study 4 my science mid term, but after about 15 minutes I got bored and started playing my DS :) Ratfink43 I dont know ho james is Excited for school but whatever. I learned NOTHING last year in 6th grade becuase my teachers just talked about the same old stuff I learned before. When I first saw fawful I didnt hate him, I just thought he was annoying(Trapping Prince Peasley, putting a rock in the way of the path, confusing me with words I cant understand, you get the idea.) Also my DS is on Wifi so we can play MKDS some time. Do you have Donkey Kong Jungle Beat? IT IS SOO FUN!!!! Ratfink43 It is New Play control Wii, but I have The original gamcube version. I am up to the 12th world already!!!!!!! Oh, and let me tell you something, MY LITTLE COUSIN IS SUCH A BRAT!!! She messed up our basement, and I yelled at her and told her she wasnt being nice(She always says it to me now its my turn ;) ) She said she doesent care becuse its Our house and our job to clean it up. And my Mom acually did make me clean it up, so becuase of my cousins stupidness I was inturuppted from deafeting Morton Koopa Jr. in SMB3 but I was so mad I forgot to pause it so Morton killed me!!!!!! and when she slept over our house, in the middle of the night she was Screaming:"I WANT MOMMY!!!" ughh, she is so annoying!! >:( I HAVE FURY!!!!!!!!!!!! SO MUCH FURY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOO MUCH FURY!!!!!!!!!!!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have calm. Ratfink43 Why is it always the cousins that anooy people? on TV shows its the brothers that are annoying, but me and my brother get along pretty well (most of the time). Oh, and the reason I wuz playing SMB3 when my cousin was over is becuase my uncle loved that game as a kid and told me to try it out. Today is the first day of September(I think) Which is a good and bad thing. Good becuse of ML: BiS. Bad becuase of school. Ratfink43 I always have themes stuck in my head. I like video game soundtracks, but my mom doesent. She says its too repetitive or something. My brothers take REALLY long turns on the Wii and I barley get to play. At least they cant stop me from playing BiS becuase its on DS. But once NSMBWii comes out I am gonna start taking REALLY long turns. Ratfink43 I see. So, you have the Wii 2 yourself? Lucky. It is September 4th so BIs comes out soon. But not soon enough. I WISH I HAD THAT GAME NOW!!!! Ratfink43 Also I got a new SD card so I will send u pics soon. Me and my brother learned to put the homebrew channel on our Wii but I really dont see the point of doing that. Ratfink43 I have been pretty busy getting my school stuff together and all, I cant belive school is starting the day after 2marow!! I have been trying to beat ML: SS (for the fifth time) b4 school, but I dont think thats happining. Ratfink43 Ughhhhhhhhhhhh. Today was my first day of school. it stunk. First of all my locker is a million miles away from my homeroom. But then I figure out my locker is BROKEN(wont open). And I left my backpack in school. SCHOOL WAS 2 CONFUSING!!! I HAVE FURY!!!!!!!!!! Ratfink43] Havent seen the BiS commercial yet, I might look it up on youtube. Also that cat video is SOOOO Cool!!!! And BiS comes out in 4 Days. YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ratfink43 YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and you know whats wierd? when I got off the bus, the Rain had FURY. But now it isnt raining at all( as soon as I step in the house:) ) BiS was all I can think about in school today, which is bad becuase my Spanish teacher was telling us about some sort of project but I wasnt paying attention :( So on monday I have to ask her. Ratfink43 By the time u read this u will be back from the camping thingamagig. Well, gamestop told me they WILL be delaying BiS until September 15. Dang. The reason I dont have so much fury is becuase its only 1 day. If it was delayed until next week or something, I would be madder than i ever was b4. I want this game NOW. But I guess I have 2 wait. At least we dont live in Europe, they dont get it till Oct. 9th. But in Japan This game is OLD!!!! JAPANEESE PEOPLE PROBOBLY BEAT IT 3 TIMES ALREADY!!!!!!!! Ratfink43 I want This game RIGHT THIS SECOND!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE FURY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, well. I can still talk 2 u when I get BIS even though I will be playing that game 24/7. Ratfink43 Today is Sept 15 so I will be going to gamestop soon! I CANT WAIT!!!!!! I HAVE HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ratfink43 THIS GAME IS SOOO FUN!!!!! IM GONNA PLAY RITE NOW!!!!! BYE 4 NOW!!!!!! Ratfink43 Im up 2 the part where you go back into Bowser to chase durmite becuase he/she has a star cure.Ratfink43 Hey, dont you think its pretty awesome when u fight Bowser 4 the second time? its kinda fun cuz youve just been playin as him and he uses moves like Goomba storm and punch. I just think its pretty dang Awesome. I just beat the Fawful express!!! Giant Bowser is SOOOOO FUN!!!!!!!!!!! THE WHOLE GAME IS PURE AWE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ratfink43 WHY R U TRYING TO TAKE A WHILE OFF? THAT GAME IS SOOOO DANG AWESOME!!!!!!!!!! I fought the Shroobs!!!! there in Bowsers Castle. The code to open the door is square twice, circle once, and triangle 3 times. Now Im goin to Peaches Castle!!!! BYE UNTIL LATER!!!!!!! Ratfink43 I still didnt beat it yet (Im up to where you chase the Fawful Copters) But I will probobly beat it today. The next new Mario game is M&S at the Olympic Winter Games so Im getting that next, but I also want NSMBWii. Ratfink43 I got all 3 of them. The first one was Magikoopa mob, second was some kind of new gear. I AM SO CLOSE @ BEATIN THIS GAME!!!!! By the way, why dont you replay the game while waiting for Mario Galaxy 2? Ratfink43 P.S did u find the Shroobs? I acually Just beat it now. I beat the Final Boss in only 2 tries. Thats dissapointing, as Cackletta soul took me about 20 tries and it took me so many tries 2 beat Elder Princess Shroob I lost count after 40!!!! Well Maybe its becuase I was a little kid... Anyway, I tried wrestling with my friends on the trampoline today, but they are complete pussycats. We made a rule where if you hang on to the pole no one can attack you and they hung on 3/4 of the tme! And when they DID get off I tackled them easily. They are Beefless. Lacking in Beef :) Maybe they just werent trying. My friend started making a "Total Nintendo Island" Comic book, but...... I think he will just get bored. My other friend is really bad at BiS. He was stuck on Midbus and I had 2 beat it for him. HOW PATHETIC!!!!!!!!! Ratfink43 That reminds me, the new SD card dosent work. So I called Nintendo and guess what? I wuz using the wrong type of SD card da whole time!!!! Now I have 2 get a new 1, AGAIN!!! Also I looked up Chortles in the dictionary, Its a type of laughter. I wuz just dissapointed that Fawful only said "I HAVE FURY" 2 times in BiS and Only said Fink Rat once. Oh, and Dont u think the snack basket is more of a Bros. Move then Bros. Item? Think about it, an Bros. Items u gotta press A and B when you land on an enemy, kick a shell, you know what I mean. In Bros. Moves u press the button 2 make Mario/Luigi do something, and Mario has 2 press A a lot to lift Luigi and Luigi Presses B to Ground Pound.(Funny if u spell Luigi a certain amount of times it looks like its spelled wrong...) Ratfink43 Luigi Luigi Luigi Luigi Luigi Luigi Luigi(see wat I mean?) DONT SEND ANYTHING TO MY WII!!!!!!!!!!!! Becuase They got dissconected from the Internet so I need 2 Reconnect it but my brother is playing the Wii right now. Ill tell ya when you can. I just started my second File of BiS yesterday, and Im already up 2 the part Where you get outta Bowser!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Probobly becuase it wuz raining yesterday and I had nothin else 2 do. I guess Fawful was questioning his Awesome Fury becuase He just got beat up by Bowser and Hes a tiny bug now. Ratfink43 Man, I did NOT wanna get up this moring. Im not a morning person(unless Im in bed) and I just didnt feel like doing stuff after a 3 day weekend. I cant get my Wii fixed till tommorow becuase 2day I cant turn the Wii on AT ALL!!! so bizzare but Dad said it should work tommorow Ratfink43 Hi Fawfulfury, do you have Mario and Luigi 3? Because if you do, that article could use some editing...or a LOT of editing. Do you know anyone who might be interested in joining this wiki? Please ask them if you do. I am going to the Mario Wiki next to see if I can find anyone. This wiki hasn't seen much improvement. I think we really need to get some more editors. Thank you. Shadow34 Tell me about it My S.S teacher gave me a project about some columbian exchange or something. Some idiots took my jacket on the bus 2day and I had 2 get it back. Mr. Szabo(Orchestra teacher) said when you come in you cant talk, "even though it goes against our nature". Guess what, Mr. Szabo, SCHOOL GOES AGAINST MY NATURE!!!! MY NATURE IS VIDEO GAMES AND SPORTS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mostly video games but u get the point.Ratfink43 Hi Well, thanks. By the way, if you see any vandalism, delete it. I made the unfortunate mistake of telling my friend about this site, and so he decided to vandalize my talk page. I blocked his computer, but be on the lookout for him (the block was only for an hour). Anyway, be sure to check out the rules page so you know how to dish out punishments. If you don't know how to block users, tell me. Thanks again. - Shadow34 hi Hi Fawfulfury65, its Cmario17. Thanks for recommending me to this wiki. You were right when you said it needed help. I'll try to fix it up when I can. I've already made adjustments to the Bowser, Mario, and Koopalings articles.